Distraction
by colasun
Summary: Chloe's trying to be as responsible adult, while Lucifer's just being... well... Lucifer. He's back too early and distracts her from making dinner. What can one do when confronted with such develish charm?


**Hey guys,**

**I know, it's been a while! I was so busy with my new job and all and then my laptop didn't want to do what I wanted him to do. While I can write on my phone, I can't post something from it. Or I haven't tried it yet. Anyway, this one you can read as a second chapter to 'Pest or Cholera' or as an OS. **

**Chloe was trying to cook dinner, while Lucifer's trying to distract her from the task at hand. Enjoy these 1361 words!**

**Your colasun**

* * *

**Distraction**

Chloe really tried to concentrate on what she was doing. She was not a genius in the kitchen, not like certain other people. But one could eat what she was serving. It was simply her lack of time that didn't allow her to cook more often for her loved ones. But whiles she stirred the soup, two muscular arms sneaked around her waist and a chin dropped onto her shoulder, fingers pushing her hair to the side and a nose inhaling her scent. Oh, that man, she sighed inwardly, but smiled nonetheless. When would he learn to knock? Probably never. She had given up hope for that to happen long ago. His mere presence left her in a state of arousal and she wanted in that very second nothing more than let him take her to bed or drag him there herself. Restraining herself, she acknowledged him. "I thought you had business at LUX?" A wave of pure pleasure invaded her every sense, when he hummed into her ear. "Finished early. Had to fire someone, though." The statement shocked her a bit. Most people thought a businessman like him, with that much money and connections, didn't care much for his employes, but it was quite the opposite. Most of the men and women at LUX had worked since the very beginning of the club with and for him and they did it gladly, because he respected them, payed well and provided health insurance. Even his dancers weren't just for the men to ogle, most of them were students who needed the money for their educations and they were off limits for touching and never completely naked. Every guy in the history of LUX who assumed otherwise hadn't made this mistake twice.

"Why's that?", she asked him, her thoughts back in reality. In the devil's embrace. What he would do if someone touched her, she didn't dare to question. "He's not very keen on actually working, or learning for that matter. Didn't know the first thing about alcohol. Thought working in a bar meant he could have free drinks all day long and the cash from the patrons were his to take." She lifted a hand to his stubble to soothe him and gladly he leaned into her touch. For him not knowing the difference between Bourbon and Single Malt maybe was the worst of all crimes. "Did you let him live?", she teased him, knowing well he wouldn't hurt the guy just for stealing a little money or being lazy, as bad as this was for the club. He huffed a laugh. "I didn't lay hands nor eyes on him, if that's what you're asking. He's most certainly not dumb enough to cross paths with me anytime soon anyway. Now, where's the offspring?" His tone had dropped an octave. "With a friend. Comes back for dinner." Chloe stuttered a little while his hands roamed skilfully over her still clothed body. "So, we're alone?" If she would let him have his way, dinner would never be ready on time. "Lucifer…" Her protest didn't sound very strong. "I love it when you say my name like that." Heat pooled low in her belly. "Behave yourself, it's not that long since we had sex." But, by all means, she felt the pull too. "You promised me a reward for this school thing you made me go to, remember?" Oh, she remembered well. She still didn't know all the details, but the teacher has been overly nice to her ever since.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Lucifer?" The better questions was what she would do about it. Again he hummed into her ear. "I would say you are tempting me, love. My shirt looks delicious around your curves and this tight jeans of yours doesn't help to cool things down." His shirt? She's wearing his shirt? Looking down on herself she took in her top. It was indeed a little loose and buttoning it up had felt endless, but she had overslept and was in a hurry, so she had grabbed the first thing available. Come to think of it, the fabric felt expensive and nothing like the blouses she bought on sale. Normally she wouldn't care that much, but she hadn't time to change since she had come home from work. "I wore your shirt at the station.", she stated matter of factly. "Oh,yes. One of the best sights of my life." He breathed it like a prayer. "So that's why so many colleagues smirked at me? Why you looked like you won the lottery and why Dan had looked like he might throw up any minute? Why didn't you say something?" Not really angry she punched him in the arm and he yelped in surprise. "What did you do that for? That bloody hurt!" "You should have said something, I have a change of clothes in the car." She abandoned the soup on low heat when he turned her around to face him. "I wasn't aware there's a problem with you wearing one of my shirts. It covers the love bite, so I thought you did it on purpose." His long fingers brushed the collar of the shirt they're talking about aside and stroked over a patch of skin on her throat. An expression of fascination and awe on his face. "You've made a bruise there, Lucifer?" Alright, so she wasn't one for looking every five minutes in the mirror and really was pretty late. "Can't blame you for not noticing, considering what I've done with my hand at the same time." Memories rushed back and pictures promptly filled her head. Oh, yeah…

Chloe shrieked a little bit when she felt his rough stubble on the same spot on her throat, but couldn't help herself against the pleasure and tilted her head for better access. Her behind touched the edge of the kitchen counter where he had maneuvered her to. Her hands should have pushed him away, because they really had no time for this, but were stroking his chest instead. Hoisting his shirt out of his pants, she was glad he didn't wear a vest today. Three-pieces were looking so good on him, but a T-shirt would be far easier to get rid of. Not that buttons weren't okay, but cufflinks really are the worst.

It really were a few days since they did more than kissing and fumbling. Every time something came in between. A phone call, pure exhaustion from the day, Trixie with a nightmare, or Trixie having a friend over and Chloe wouldn't risk being overheard by Trixie or one of her friends. Lucifer really was patient with it, more than she would have thought and stayed in bed even with her daughter squeezing between the adults, instead of just going back to his penthouse. Not that she hadn't seen the way he had groaned frustrated in his pillow. When Trixie had innocently asked him if he was alright, he had groaned again and excused himself to the bathroom. It would have been funny, if Chloe hadn't wanted him just as much. And here they were now, all needy and unsatisfied. Trying to make the best out of the time they had together.

"Lucifer… we shouldn't…", Chloe panted, all the while rubbing herself against his hardness. At least as best as she could with that damn height difference. Body and mind wanted two different things. Caught between desire and rationalism. Had she known he would come back this evening, she would have organized things better. "Shall I stop then?" His breath was as ragged as hers, his mouth hovering just inches above her own, his long fingers had already began to open the buttons of the burrowed shirt. That was her cue to do the right thing, the responsible thing. Their time was already running out and Lucifer gave her the opportunity to put this off until bedtime.

"Trixie's coming back in about twenty minutes." Chloe let it sound like a challenge. Lucifer never backs down from a challenge. "Sounds like a plan.", he answered with this glint in his eyes and turned the stove completely off.

* * *

**Who could've denied him? Chloe obliviously not. Dinner will just have to wait. **


End file.
